


.Bouquet of Flowers. Cam|Kamil x Italian!Reader

by Chibichibiichigo



Series: Harvest Moon Guys x Reader [1]
Category: Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibichibiichigo/pseuds/Chibichibiichigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots revolving around Cam from HM: ToTT and SoS, falling in love with you/reader-chan who in this case, an Italian foreigner who moved to their area. With the help of his knowledge of flowers, different methods of confessions and each were shown as a chapter.<br/>I am not Italian and I'm merely relying on an online translator correct me when you can or feel like it.<br/>Feel free to suggest a flower I should do next.<br/>Status: On-Going = 4/∞</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flower one .Daisy.

**Cam x Italian!Reader .Bouquet of Flowers.**

**_Flower one .Daisy._ **

* * *

Cam’s pov

I was about to close my flower stand when I saw a (h/c) haired girl running towards my direction. She panted as she break into a halt in front of my shop, trying to gather her breath quickly. I raised my eyebrow as I wait for her to speak.

The very moment she raised her head, I felt my cheeks burn up.  She have sparkling (e/c) that reminds me of (similarly colored gem), her bow shaped red lips curled in a beautiful smile.

“Buonasera, ragazzo dei fiori. [1]” She spoke with an obvious foreign accent.

“Uhm, I don’t understand…” I shyly admitted.

“Oh, nativo inglese? [2]” She frowned as she asked. “Dammi un attimo. [3]”

“Uh… okay?” I unsurely replied.

I sighed. Just as when I finally took interest to a girl, she just have to be a non-English speaker. I looked at her adorable face and couldn’t help but smile. The way her lips pouted, her eyebrows scrunched up as she think just looked cute on her. All of a sudden her face lit up and grinned at me.

“Got it!” She exclaimed in English leaving me look perplexed. “Sorry, it’s hard to adjust languages in one day.”

“Thank the Harvest Goddess you can speak in English.” I mumbled barely audible. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Sì, sì! [4]” She nodded happily. “You sell flowers, right? I’m in dire need of flowers that mean ‘nice to meet you’ as a gift to all villagers in here.”

“Based on the meaning you’re asking for, my recommendation are daisies. Would that be alright to you?” I received a quick nod so I continued speaking. “Would you like them as bouquets or just as it is?”

“Bouquets sounds fancy but might be seen wrong so I’ll settle as it is.” She reasoned. “You know how many people are living here, yes? I want that much and that includes you, ragazzo dei fiori.”

I nodded and quickly rummaged my flower stock for daisies. It was quiet besides from my shuffling and wrapping. She swayed with the wind with her eyes closed, savoring the delicate silence of the town. She slowly cracked her eyes open and spoke softly.

“This place is too quiet unlike my hometown.”

“Where are you from?” I asked with pure curiosity.

“Italia…” She paused then corrected herself. “I mean to say Italy.”

“How is it there?” I continued asking as I mentally counted how much everything costs. “That would be 3450 G.”

“Oh, the place is like a dream.” She said as she handed me the money and took the flowers. “The gondola rides, the art museums, the operas, the lights that reflect to the rivers, the soothing music in every corner…”

“Sounds like a really wonderful place.” I commented and chuckled lightly. “Now, I can see why you have a hard time adjusting.”

“It is.” She took one of the flowers and handed it to me. “It’s for you.”

“T-thanks…” I gingerly accepted it due to my nervousness. I looked around and noticed how dark it is. “I need to go home now and so should you.”

“I see,” She smiled sadly and as ridiculous as it is, her stomach let out a small noise. “Oh dear, I guess the whole trip and moving my stuff in order had finally taken a toll on me. Is there any place here that sells pizza or pasta?”

Knowing that Howard is still open for a few minutes, I nodded. “Yeah, I know a place. Follow me inside my home.”

She obediently followed and we entered the café with Howard about to put away the food. He noticed me and let out a girly squeal when he spotted the girl beside me. Laney came rushing to see what’s wrong and get the gist of the commotion as soon as she looked at my direction.

“Oh, about time you bring a girl with you.” Laney dramatically sighed in happiness and wiggled her eyebrows.

“We just met a few minutes ago.” I bluntly answered.

Which made me realize that I don’t even know her name yet.

The (h/c) haired girl finally noticed the other two people in the area and she beamed out her sweet smiles. I let out another light chuckle when I saw the glint in her eyes that flashed a huge warning of mischief.

“Ah, bouna sera.” She started. “Questo giovane ragazzo mi ha detto che vendi pasta e pizza, è vero? [5]”

Laney and Howard’s eyes widened at her speech. Sure, I also have no idea what she said but the fact that it stunned the two of them made me laugh.

“Uh… what?”

“Oops, le mie scuse. [6] I keep forgetting that no one speaks Italian here.” She apologized and sheepishly grinned. “I said word per word ‘This young man here told me that you sell pasta and pizza, is that true?’.”

“Oh…” The father and daughter managed to say.

“She’s Italian, I have the same reaction when she started speaking to me like that when we met.” I explained to the best of my knowledge.

“Well, that explained I might as well say that yes, we do have pasta, pizza and even red wine for today’s menu.” Howard cheerfully spoke. “I know Italians love wine.”

“That’s true.” She chuckled and asked one of each in the menu. She also handed each of the two of them a piece of daisy. “I plan to buy and give them earlier but the move get me all occupied.”

“Oh, how sweet of you!” Howard squealed in happiness.

“Thank you.” Laney smiled and started introducing herself. “I almost forgot, I’m Laney and this is my dad Howard.”

“Nice to meet you two.” She then scrunched her eyebrows together, which for some reason I still find cute, and pointed at me. “So what’s the name of this ragazzo dei fiori?”

“Cam. My name’s Cam.” I answered before anyone embarrass me.

With her purchase placed within a carryout bag, she stood up the same moment when a black kitten went in the café. I obviously get mesmerized by the cat but Howard have a frown and I knew I have to take the kitten away. The kitten ignored us and went straight to our new friend who still haven’t mentioned her name. It rubbed its cheek at her left leg and meowed softly.

“Ah, il mio gattino. [7]” She cooed and petted the said kitten. “I’m guessing you guys emptied your food tray, si?”

The kitten meowed in agreement and start pulling her by her shoelace. The (e/c) girl giggled and stood up with her belongings.

“Well, I ought to leave now. I can’t leave my pets get hungry because I’m having fun. Have a great evening.” She excused herself and walked out of the café.

Being the gentleman that I am, I followed her and offered to walk her home. She agreed as she is still familiarizing the town. I promised her a tour around tomorrow and introduce her to everyone which she also accepted. She told me that her house is towards the opposite direction of a church and I knew instantly where it is. Still, it was adorable how the kitten - (k/n), as she told me – guide us towards her home. We now stood in front of her home and it’s time for me to leave.

“I had a great evening, Cam.” She said. “I had fun in such a short time spending it with you.”

“I had fun too.” I blushed at her comments making her giggled.

“I bid you farewell then.” The (h/c) beauty smiled and opened the door.

“Wait,” She paused and looked at me. “I was wondering on what you have been calling me…”

“Oh,” She smirked a little but answered my request. “I was calling you flower boy. You know, since you own a flower stand.”

“Oh…” I felt embarrassed but she merely swished her hand.

“Relax, some of my cousins own flower shops too. Nothing to be ashamed of.” Her (k/n) meowed once again, begging for attention which she chuckled at. “Well then, bouna notte [8], Cam. It means good night if you’re wondering.”

She completely caught me off guard when she placed her lips at my cheek. My face could make tomatoes jealous on how red I am. I keep stuttering and she just laughed at it. She poked the daisy she gave me that I had placed in my blazer’s pocket and she smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Cam.” She said as she entered the house. “I’m (Name) di Notte. [9]”

Who needs sleep, again? I think I don't need one tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisy - innocence, modesty, nice meeting you, hope to see you again, loyal love, purity.
> 
> [1] Good evening, flower boy.
> 
> [2] Oh, English native?
> 
> [3] Give me a moment.
> 
> [4] Yes, yes!
> 
> [5] This young man here told me that you sell pasta and pizza, is that true?
> 
> [6] Oops, my apologies.
> 
> [7] Ah, my kitten.
> 
> [8] Good night.
> 
> [9] Of the night. But it’s your “Italian” last name here in my story.
> 
>  
> 
> Story © ~Chibichibiichigo  
> Reader © Yourself (duh...)  
> Cam, Howard and Laney © Harvest Moon series, Yoshifumi Hashimoto, and many more...


	2. Flower Two .Moss Rosebud.

**Cam x Italian!Reader .Bouquet of Flowers.**

**_Flower Two .Moss Rosebud._ **

* * *

Cam’s pov

I sighed for probably the hundredth time of the day. Two years ago, an Italian girl named (Name) di Notte [1] moved here in Bluebell Town then to Konohana and back every season. Well, I might have not avoided not having a crush on her. I mean, who wouldn’t? She have this beautiful (h/c) hair, sparkling (e/c), rosy pink lips and most important of all, a strong sense of care for others. It’s just a bonus for me that she’s a cat lover and a flower enthusiast.

So you’re probably what’s making me sigh all the time.

Well, she seems to have taken her eyes to my own best friend, Ash. I don’t hate Ash for it and believe it or not, if anybody would get her if I don’t, I would rather Ash be the one. You might have guessed it already but yes, I sighed one more time. I plan to do my own style of telling my feelings for her by giving her a moss rosebud when I’m ready and finally have the courage to do so.

(Name) just got out of the animal shop Jessica owns probably after doing some requests. She then started walking towards the café beside my flower stand and I heard her paying for mushroom pasta and a glass of wine. She emerged out of the café and eat her meal outside just in front of me where the outdoor tables are placed. She glanced at me and I eyed her plate then playfully rolled my eyes. I chuckled lightly when her cheeks puffed and pouted as a blush crept up to her face.

“Hey! La pasta è innocente qui! [2]” She protested as she placed her plate on the table.

“I have no clue what you said except for ‘hey’ and ‘pasta’.” I replied. “You seriously need to try other foods beside pasta and pizza though.”

“Che, se non siete caldo vorrei pugno voi per me lezioni sulle mie preferenze alimentari. [3]” She pouted more as she shoved a forkful of pasta in her mouth.

“I give up.” I raised my hands in surrender.

A smile of victory emerged on her face and hummed happily. I let out a faint smile but quickly disappeared as soon as Ash approached our direction. He gave us a wave with that face splitting smile of his. I’m still wondering on how come his face is still in one piece every time he smiles like that.

“Good morning, guys!” He cheerfully greeted. Then again when is he not cheerful?

“Buongiorno, Ash! [4]” (Name) greeted back before resuming her meal.

“Morning.” I simply replied.

“How’s farm work? Hope you’re coping well. You know you can always ask me to help you.” My strawberry blonde haired friend continued.

“I’m doing well, Ash.” She playfully rolled her eyes. “I don’t think you know anything about raising flowers either way since that’s what I only have in my plots with a few exceptions for the ingredients I need for the next cooking festival.”

“True that.” He chided then motioned at me. “Then ask for Cam’s help. HE’s the man when it comes to flowers.”

“I know that, cow breath.” She snickered and Ash blushed. “I’m not blind nor stupid.”

He nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head. “Kidding, kidding…”

He then leaned to my stand and raised an eyebrow at me. I mimicked the same action and he sighed. He gave a quizzical look then glanced at (Name) who got absorbed on her meal once again. Looking back at me, he shook his head in disbelief.

“Dude, when are you going to confess?” Ash whispered bluntly.

I felt myself panic and blush wildly at his comment. “W-what in the Harvest Goddess’ name ore you talking about?!”

“Oh for Harvest Goddess’ sake, you’re not as discreet as you think Cam.” He smirked at me. “At least not to me. I’m your best friend, I hear you love radar beeping loudly every time you see her.”

“A love radar, really?” I boringly pointed out. “What on earth is that anyway?”

“What I mean is you give off those ‘Crap, my crush is here! What should I do?!’ vibe every time she near or we mentioned her name.”

 _Wow,_ I thought. _Caught red-handed by the best friend._

“But I thought…” I trailed off as (Name) stood up and got back inside the café to return the plate and fork. “I thought you two…”

Ash’s eyes widened then burst out laughing. “That just made my day!”

“I don’t see anything funny.” I deadpanned.

“Cam, you started growing this mossy rose that you don’t even sell in your shop and mutter her name every time you water it.” Ash pointed out as I blushed all over again. “Of course I get the hint that you love her but dude, me and (Name)? Nope.”

“That ‘mossy rose’ is called moss rosebud, thank you very much. But you two seem to be so close and well…” I scratched the back of my head as another blush crept on my face. “You two kissed one time…”

Ash choked over nothing then looked at me as if I’m crazy. “When was this ‘kiss’? I don’t remember us kissing at all.”

“Yesterday at your barn, she leaned over and kissed you.” I painfully said.

And once again, Ash burst out laughing. “She was just whispering something to me but then again from this angle it would look like we’re kissing.”

“Oh…” I felt guilty for feeling relieved about it but I did.

“It’s fine Cam.” He consoled and started thinking. “I remember she told me that people tend to make conclusions about other people based on how they interact to every person, the way they dress and all that stuff.”

I raised an eyebrow at this. “Why did she gave you an advice?”

Now, it’s Ash’s turn to blush. “Well… I might have asked her on how to make Laney notice me in a romantic way. I heard rumors that Italians are romantics so I went straight to her and she told me she went to the right person and started giving me ideas on how to do so.”

“You could have asked me too, you know?” I scolded and flicked his forehead. “I’m her childhood friend for Harvest Goddess’ sake. I know more stuff about her than (Name).”

“Ahahaha, sorry man.” He grinned as he rubbed his forehead. “But that clarified, nothing’s going on with me and (Name). If there is you would know on how Cheryl acts towards all the girls that get near me.”

“Come to think of it, Cheryl seems close to (Name).” I pondered.

“Yeah, she teaches Cheryl how to cook Doria or just give her some old clothes she have when she was a kid and play tea parties, Italian style.” He explained.

“Well, my moss rosebud is ready to harvest anyways…” I felt my face getting warm again. “I’ll give it to her once I get off work.”

“Wish you luck, bro.” He lightly punched my shoulder and smiled.

“Thanks, I need all the luck I can have.” I smiled back and resumed tending my shop.

It just so happens that (Name), Laney and Howard got too engrossed in their gossiping that they are surprised when I went in and fixed my products inside.

“Oh mio, è già così tardi?! [5]” (Name) yelped as she looked at the clock.

“Time flies when you’re having fun, huh.” Laney said.

“Well, I’ll see you guys later.” My Italian crush waved farewell and skipped out of the café.

I sighed once again and went straight to my room to where my potted moss rosebud is. I picked up the nearest scissors around and gently cut the flower of the main plant. I moved out and head to my stock room and started wrapping it before heading out. Howard saw me and squealed loudly.

“Oh, Cam is that for a girl?!” He enthusiastically asked.

“Yes, Howard.” I blushed and looked down. “I plan on confessing today.”

“Good luck, Cam. I should have known you’re not a late bloomer.” He said before pushing me out the café. “Go get your girl!”

I shyly nodded and walked towards (Name)’s house which is almost outside the town. Taking a deep breath as I stood in front of her door, I knocked gently.

“(Name), are you in there? It’s Cam.” I called.

“Aspetta un minuto! [6]” Her voice sounded distant and was replaced but fast steps getting louder.

The door opened and I was greeted with her beautiful smile. I smiled back as she gestured me to come in. She asked if I wanted anything to drink but I shook my head and said that I'm fine.

“So, what brought fiore ragazzo [7] in my humble abode?” She giggled.

“I-I want to give you this.” I said while blushing madly as I handed her the single moss rosebud.

“Grazie, Cam. È bellissimo. [8]” I noticed a blush crept up her face as she accepted the flower. “But why are you giving me one?”

“T-that’s a moss rosebud…” I tried to both stall time and gather courage as I speak. “It means ‘Confession of Love’… and I want to say that I…”

I looked up at her and saw how red she is but her eyes sparkled in anticipation. I took another deep breath and let out those four words.

“…I love you, (Name).”

She surprised me by hugging me tightly and pressing a quick yet gentle kiss on my lips. I gazed at her wide eyed and she smiled.

“Ti amo troppo, Cam. [9]” She cried out happily. “I love you too.”

It was and will always be one of the best day of my life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moss Rosebud - Confession of Love
> 
> [1] Of the night. Your last name in the series.
> 
> [2] Hey! The pasta is innocent here!
> 
> [3] Che, if you're not hot I would punch you for lecturing me about my food preferences.
> 
> [4] Good morning, Ash!
> 
> [5] Oh my, it’s already that late?!
> 
> [6] Hold on a minute!
> 
> [7] Flower boy.
> 
> [8] Thank you, Cam. It’s beautiful.
> 
> [9] I love you too, Cam.
> 
> Story © ~Chibichibiichigo  
> Reader © Yourself (duh...)  
> Cam, Ash, Howard and Laney © Harvest Moon series, Yoshifumi Hashimoto, and many more...


	3. Flower Three .Viscaria.

**Cam x Italian!Reader .Bouquet of Flowers.**

**_Flower Three .Viscaria._ **

* * *

Cam’s pov

It’s been a year and I’m still gazing at her from my flower stand. Her silky (h/c) hair swaying along the breeze, the melodic laugh her rosy red lips emit, those sparkling (e/c) orbs that never fails to steal my breath every time I gaze at them. I let out a sigh and looked down on myself. Who would like an anti-social, flower loving boy like me? Certainly, not her.

Today is the Harvest Goddess’ birthday and Father Nathan along with his helper Alisa decided to bring the tradition from Sunny Islands, wherever that is, of the girls dancing for the Harvest Goddess. Though they change things a little and instead of just the girls, the boys will dance with them too. It’s a huge chance for me to be notice by my crush and at the same time to finally tell her my feelings.

Knowing me and my antics, I had been taking of a certain flower that I wish to give to her before the dance. Luckily it’s almost at its full bloom and it will be ready a day before the dance. I just hope no one had asked her and she hadn’t accepted any requests yet.

“Cam! Can you help me out here for a moment?” I heard Howard called from the café.

“I’ll be there in a sec!” I hastily replied as I placed a ‘be back in 5 minutes’ sign on my flower stand before dashing in the café to help him.

“Thank you so much, Cam!” He cheerfully said as I finished helping him assort his supplies.

“No problem, the least I can do to repay you.” I faintly smiled before heading back to my flower stand.

I removed the sign and resumed waiting for costumers. At the same time, I fixated my gaze back to my (h/c) goddess who is now laughing along with Laney and Georgia. They looked at my direction and laughed as they waved at me. I waved back while struggling to keep my blush at minimum. They continued talking before they separated ways and Laney went straight to me.

“So a little birdie told me that someone is waiting for a certain flower boy to ask her.” She whistled and winked at me.

“Stop it, Laney. I already know it’s hopeless.” I exhaled audibly and looked at the slowly disappearing image of my crush.

“You can't be so sure until you hear it from her, you know.” She interjected. “If you didn’t act now somebody might take her away from you.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t ask her out to the dance, either way.” I countered with a small smirk.

Her eyes widened before smiling once again. “I knew you have guts.”

“Yeah, yeah.” I brushed her off and start closing up my shop. “Go back inside before Howard go ballistic for you not being there the whole day.

“You’re right.” She shrugged as she walked inside the café. “Dad, is scary when he’s mad.”

“I know.”

After a few customer bought and chatted with me, it’s finally closing time and I started arranging my items in order. As soon as I'm done, my friend Ash leaned on one of the posts of my flower stand.

“Have you asked her yet?” He questioned and I shook my head. “Better hurry up, I heard Mikhail is planning to serenade her to it.”

“W-what?!” I stuttered.

“Yeah, Cheryl overheard him while he was about to go to the mountains earlier.” Ash supplied. “We’ll buy you time but you better do your part or it’s your loss.”

I smiled. I could really rely on Ash at my desperate times. No wonder I don’t mind him going after Laney. He grinned back and head off to the town hall where I knew Mikhail is staying. I hurriedly return the unsold flowers in my stock room and went straight to my room to harvest the flower that I have been raising for weeks. Pruning it gently, I plucked off the unnecessary leaves and wrapped it in a white and blue polka dotted wrapping paper and tied a purple ribbon at the end to secure it. I made myself look decent while I'm at it and finally steeled my guts to march towards (Name)’s home.

It’s still 5:00 pm and the dance will start at 8:00 pm so I know I still have time to ask her out. I finally reached her doorstep and hesitantly knocked on the oak wood door.

“(N-Name)? Are you in there?” I shakily called. 

_Not a good start…_

“Sì. Chi è? [1]” I heard her angelic voice respond.

I swooned a little over it but managed to reply normally. “No idea what you said but it’s me, Cam. Can I come in?”

**BANG! CRASH!**

“H-Hold on a minute!” She yelped. “Gattino [2], don’t pull that! (K/n), stop!!!”

I chuckled lightly as I imagine her prancing around, running after her kitten who’s making a real mess. I guess this is why Howard won’t let me take a cat in the café. A moment of silence happened and the oak door opened. I forced myself not to laugh on how she looked. Her hair is in every direction and some light and barely noticeable scratch marks on her arms. She huffed in annoyance before smoothing her hair down and returned its natural beauty.

“I would like to know what happen but I can tell from your face that it’s a tale for another day.” I broke the silence and she smiled.

“Thanks, Cam.” She gestured me to come in. “So, what brings you to my humble abode?”

I fidgeted as I entered and brought out the flower behind my back. She gasped for a moment and looked at me for an explanation. I took a deep breath but still kept looking to the floor.

“This is a Viscaria.” I motioned to the flower as she took it from me and set it into her flower vase. “It means…”

I held my hand out and bowed a little which earned me a blush on her face. I looked at her with full tenderness and I can feel my heart beat so loud I'm sure she can hear it too.

“…Will you dance with me?” I finished.

I loved what I saw. Her beautiful (e/c) eyes sparkled in delight and fondness. I can see the tears forming in the corner of her eyes yet I know she’s happy as her rosy bow shaped lips are curled into the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen in my life. A few seconds later, she tackled me in a tight hug and started crying in joy.

“Sì, sì! Mi piacerebbe ballare con te! [3]” She exclaimed in her native tongue and filled my face with kisses leaving me all red faced. “Non posso credere che stia succedendo davvero! Il mio sogno si sta avverando! [4]”

“I take that as a yes then?” I chuckled as I hugged her back.

“Yes!” She replied and buried her face at my chest. “You have no idea how much I’ve been dreaming of this.”

“(Name), there’s something I also need to tell you…” I took a deep breath and watch her raise her face to look at me.

“Hmm?”

“I-I l-love…y-you.” I nervously said and cleared my throat. “I love you, (Name). I’ve been in love with you for about a year now but you always seem so unreachable that I started thinking it’s hopeless… but I'm glad to finally tell it to you.”

“Ragazzo sciocco. [5]” She giggled and snuggled closer. “I’ve been in love with you since I moved here.”   
I felt my face get warmer and immediately thought of how long that was before slightly choking. “But that was two years ago!”

She just smiled and stand up, offering a hand to me. I accepted it and looked at the wall clock she had only to see it’s already 7:30 pm. 

_We’ve been on the floor for two and a half hours long!?_ I internally winced.

“I suppose we should hurry and get dressed for the festival, don’t you think?” She suggested.

I smiled at her before opening the door. “Yeah, I’ll get you once you finished changing.”

“Cam, I…” She called timidly.

“Hmm?”

“I love you too. Let’s have a memorable evening in the festival together.” She said shyly.

I blushed and smiled at her once again before closing the door to wait outside her house. “I’ll make sure we will.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viscaria - Will you dance with me?
> 
> [1] Sì. Chi è? - Yes, Who’s there?  
> [2] Gattino - Kitten  
> [3] Sì, sì! Mi piacerebbe ballare con te! - Yes, yes! I would love to dance with you!  
> [4] Non posso credere che stia succedendo davvero! Il mio sogno si sta avverando! - I can't believe this is really happening! My dream is coming true!  
> [5] Ragazzo sciocco – Silly boy.
> 
>  
> 
> Story © ~Chibichibiichigo   
> Reader © Yourself (duh...)  
> HM ToTT Characters © Harvest Moon series, Yoshifumi Hashimoto, and many more...


	4. Chapter 4

**Cam x Italian!Reader .Bouquet of Flowers.**

**_Flower Four .Sampaguita._ **

* * *

Cam’s pov

It was years ago but I never forgot about that day. Before I stayed with Howard, I live in the city. I lived with my parents in there and have only one friend that happened to be a female. It was with my parents’ death that I have no choice but to move elsewhere. However, that didn’t end our friendship. If anything, it strengthen it and we made a promise. A small smile crawled up to my face as it once again played in my head. The memory I had with my first love before we parted ways.

_Cherry blossoms fall down to the ground as the wind blew gently. Luscious (h/c) hair swayed along the wind’s breeze and my caramel hair followed suit. I gazed at her beautiful (gem similar to e/c) eyes with an obvious blush on my face. It’s been spring not that long ago and she comforted me at my loss. Her (e/c) orbs returned my gaze and a beautiful smile lit her face up I felt my cheeks got even redder.  
_

_“So, what should we do before you leave?” She asked with her wonderful Italian accent I almost swooned._

_“Uhm…” I scratched the back of my head as I think of a place. “How about the public garden?”_

_She closed her eyes and smiled at me once again. “Credo che il posto è perfetto [1]. We could also pick some flowers as souvenirs.”  
_

_A sad smile adorned her angelic face which broke my heart. Even in such a young age, I never want to see her sad in any way possible. I stood up from the park bench we were sitting on and offered her my hand with a smile. Her cheeks turned crimson as took my hand and we left the park to head towards the public garden.  
_

_We reached the garden and immediately got sucked into fascination of every flower around. I keep switching my gazes from the flowers to my childhood sweetheart from time to time when I’m sure she’s not looking at me. We took a quick break and drank some of our packed juice from our stash of consumables in my messenger bag.  
_

_“Cam…” I heard her mumble as we walked to the paved path of the garden._

_“What’s wrong?” A small frown etched on my face as I continued to string the flowers I gathered._

_“Promise me you’ll greet me once we see each other again.” She said with such sorrowful eyes, I feel she might cry._

_I tied the nylon string and hid my finished product behind my back. “Of course, silly.”_

_She tried peeking behind me but I moved fast enough that she didn’t get a glimpse of it. “Cam, che cosa stai nascondendo? [2]”_

_I smiled and replied. “Close your eyes and no peeking.”  
_

_She sighed as she knows it’s no use arguing with me. She covered her eyes with her pristine hands and took a deep breath. I placed my finished product on top of her head before speaking again.  
_

_“You can open your eyes now.” I informed.  
_

_With hesitation, she removed her hands from her eyes and slowly opened them. She must have felt the weight on her head for she reached for it and saw my gift to her.  
_

_“Wow…” She examined my gift and looked at me, anticipating an explanation._

_“The flower I used is called Jasmine Sambac which is also known as Sampaguita. They’re commonly made as garlands, leis, corsages or like what I did, a crown.” I explained and let out a chuckle at her as she absorb every single information I said. “In flower language, it means ‘I promise’ or ‘I vow’.”_

_Her eyes widened as understanding dawned into her. “Cam… I…”_

_“So, by giving that Sampaguita crown to you, I promise that I’ll greet and welcome you with open arms once we see each other in the future.” I smiled and blushed lightly._

_“I’ll hold on to that promise then.” She smiled and held my hand, albeit nervously._

I gazed up the sky as I listened to the river’s symphony, a smile plastered in my face. I haven’t seen her yet but I knew one day we will.  Of course, I long for the day she would once again enter my life but I have to be patient. It’s not like we both know where to find each other to begin with. I quiet sigh escaped my lips and sat down the grass. I slowly drifted to memory land with my little memories of my childhood sweetheart.

As I was about to close my eyes to listen to the wind’s song, the loud clip-clop of hooves interrupted the silence. I looked at the direction of the sound and widened my eyes as I saw the rider of the horse. The female took notice of me as she halted her horse. A moment passed with just us gazing at each other’s eyes before a lopsided grin crept to our faces.

“Cam!” The female cried in joy as she jumped off the horse and ran towards me.

I opened my arms wide and she dove right into it, squeezing me tight as to make sure I wasn’t an illusion. I hugged her back as I whisper sweet nothings to her. A soft giggle escaped her lips and without any hesitation, I connected my lips to hers. Both our eyes are closed and just savored the moment of being together before parting and resumed gazing at each other’s eyes. I brushed her hair aside before placing a chaste kiss on her plump lips once again.

“Have I ever told you how much I missed you?” I spoke as she snuggled closer.

“No, la cura di dirlo? [3]” She replied in Italian despite knowing I don’t understand it.

“In English, love.” I said and she giggled before translating her phrase.

“I missed you too, Cam.” She said before looking down towards the river. “I-I love you… ever since we first met.”

I let out a triumphant laugh and hugged her closer, sniffing her (f/s) scented hair. “Same here. I fell in love with you at the very moment I laid my eyes on you.”

“I’m glad you kept your promise.” (Name) smiled at me as she leaned her head at my chest.

“Welcome back to my arms, (Name).”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine Sambac/Sampaguita - I promise or I vow.
> 
> [1] I think the place is perfect.  
>  [2] Cam, what are you hiding?  
>  [3] No, care to say so?
> 
> Story © ~Chibichibiichigo   
> Reader © Yourself (duh...)  
> HM ToTT Characters © Harvest Moon series, Yoshifumi Hashimoto, and many more...


End file.
